world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021414doirnull
05:48 GA: Doir walks through the hallway, kind of sullen but seems to be searching for someone. 05:49 GA: Also, he's wearing a maids outfit for some reason. 05:50 AG: Nullar rounds the corner, being sullen, and sees his outfit, eyeing it curiously. "Is that a joke," the maid of hope asks, her face all like |:<<<<> 05:51 GA: Doir's face lights up. "oh! hey, i was looking for you." He looks down, and laughs. "oh, hehe, didnt realize i was still wearing this. um, anyway, did you get a valentine today?" 05:51 AG: "Huh, How would I, I've been here all night," she says, confused. She looks upset about something, and her eyes are puffy. 05:52 GA: "ah, um, okay, because jack gave me a valentine, somehow it appeared in my inventory, and im not sure but i think maybe i should tell you that" 05:52 AG: Nullar looks murderous. "Jack gave. You. A valentine." 05:53 GA: Doir takes out a heart-shaped box with a heart and some candy wrappers inside, alongside a note. "yeah um its kind of not really a love-y one, just a mean one, but i still got it" 05:53 GA: "he ate all the candy and i think this is my heart again" 05:54 AG: "RUOY TRAEH!" she almost screams, taking a step toward him, then stopping herself before she pounces him. 05:54 AG: She searches through her inventory. 05:54 GA: "um woah hey, uh, not my fault, he says he ripped it out of me in this note..." 05:55 AG: Null relaxes a bit, and looks confused. "I can't find...." she begins, then, "And what's this...," 05:55 GA: Doir hands her the note. On it, says, " HEY_ASSHOLE_HAPPY_VALINTIMES_OR_WHATEVER. ATE_ALL_YOUR_CANDY_AND_GAVE_YOU_MY_HEART. WELL_NOT_MY_HEART_JUST_THE_ONE_I_RIPPED_OUT_OF_YOU. BUT_HEY_ITS_MY_HEART_NOW. GET_FUCKED_AND_DIE. JACK" 05:55 GA: "not even sure how it got into my inventory, probably hacks, ive um, read up on hacks, and theyre very powerful" 05:55 AG: She opens the valentine and blushes maroon. So, Jack didn't forget about her. After a moment she finally looks at Doir and takes his. "Er... Wow. Is he spades for you or something, And... and also... Wow. He kinda... Stole my line ;_;" 05:56 GA: "i kind of hope hes not spades because even though i hate him i kind of hate him in the i want to kill him way not the romantic way" 05:57 AG: Nullar frowns. "Well, you'll need to try to set out some ground rules then, though I think being spades would be a good idea. It means he can't kill you at least." 05:58 GA: "but i dont want to kiss him, not even angry kiss him, just slice his throat or something" 05:58 AG: "Or...shouldn't." Nullar shrugs. "I mean if you want to die then keep being at odds with him." 05:58 GA: "well he just mailed me my heart so i think im gonna die anyway, might as well keep my dignity while i have it" 05:59 AG: "Why do you think you're going to die," 05:59 AG: "You already did." 06:00 GA: "i dont know, maybe its the fact that hes sent me my own body parts clearly not from the old corpse like twice now" 06:01 GA: "that severed head, i got that for christmas- and he isnt even my valentine and i got my heart from him! like, pffft, seriously not cool" 06:04 AG: Null considers this for a moment. "Well he did mention to me that he, ah, farms doomed timelines. It could be from one of those." 06:06 GA: "still means i died to him, thats totally not fun. so uh, that spades thing- is he capable of it? do you think humans could be capable of it? not dying sounds like fun!" 06:07 GA: "i mean he clearly says 'get underscore fucked underscore and underscore die' so i might as well listen" 06:07 AG: "I'm sure he's killed me in a few doomed timelines," Nullar says blandly. "And... I don't know. I think him having some kind of spades might be a good thing. Open his mind and all that. I don't know if humans or twinks are capable of it." 06:07 AG: "My own experiences have uhm. Been... weird." 06:07 AG: Nullar looks upset. 06:08 GA: "ah, maybe we should change the subject. so, do you know how to make bombs?" 06:09 AG: "Through alchemization, sure. I have a few different varieties." 06:09 AG: "Some of them made from your stuff," she admits. 06:10 GA: "ooh, really? im gonna be honest, i have no idea how to make bombs, and its my job, and i have no idea where nate went. not really sure how we got seperated, like suddenly i was waking up, maybe i passed out? i should probably go find him" 06:10 GA: "though if i could borrow some bombs and pretend i did something useful, thatd be cool" 06:10 AG: "How is it your job," Null asks, confused. "But, if you have to go I... wouldn't mind some time alone." 06:11 AG: Null rifles through her inventory looking at him suspiciously. "These are basic hallucinogenic bombs," she says, and hands him one. 06:11 GA: "thanks. beau told nate and i to go make explosives, remember? anyway, if ya wanna be alone, ill leave, see ya later" 06:11 AG: "Ah, alright. If you guys need help-- later-- let me know." 06:12 AG: "I used fireworks as my base." 06:12 GA: Doir walks off in his silly maid outfit and laughs. "alright, if we blow up half the house or set it on fire, ill let you know and you can help us." 06:13 AG: "Ah... a-alright..."